emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7440 (3rd March 2016)
Plot Jai offers to give Leyla a lift to pick up some items for Priya's wedding when David lets her down. Sam takes the day off from Home Farm and borrows one of their vans in order to take Megan to the hospital for her scan. Aaron is still upset about what Robert did. Chas warns him not to go making any grand gestures that will allow Gordon to get off scot-free. Sam is hurt when he learns that Megan is meeting Jai at the hospital for her scan. Victoria leaves Marlon in the lurch when she asks for the night off in order to make business preparations for Laurel and Ashley's wedding. Joanie decides to accompany Zak when he goes poaching again. Aaron visits Ryan and urges him to retract his statement and allowing him to keep the money. Megan has a heart-to-heart with Sam while they're out driving together, admitting that she has been treating him too much like a partner. Sam leaves the car and heads towards the woods in a strop. Despite getting twinges in her stomach, Megan decides to follow him - keen to make sure there are no misunderstandings between them. Aaron goes to see Gordon but before he gets chance to say anything, Gordon verbally tears into him. He tells Aaron that he's blown the case, insisting that he'll inform the police about his lying. Sam is shocked when Megan suddenly squats down in the middle of the woods and tells him the baby is coming. Elsewhere in the woods, Zak decides to give Joanie a shooting lesson. Jai is about to set off to meet Megan at the hospital when David reminds him that he agreed to give Leyla a lift. Lawrence finds Chrissie going through old diaries in an attempt to find clues about her paternity. Hurt, he hints toward her doing a DNA test if she's that desperate to know. Megan tells Sam to call an ambulance, but they both realise they've left their phones in the car. Sam runs off, while Megan is left praying that she won't have to give birth in the woods. Marlon is run ragged when he realises he will have to work at the pub and look after April and Leo simultaneously as Carly is working. Robert and Chas are concerned when DS Wise arrives at the pub. Zak gets Joanie to fire at a tree stump in the distance but she is horrified as she fires and hits Sam who is dashing through the woods back to the car. They are frantic as they go over to a motionless Sam and find blood coming from his head. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Ryan - George Sampson *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *David's Shop - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen, woodland and office *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Unknown roads *74 Rowlands Avenue - Front garden *Rowlands Avenue *15 Rowlands Avenue - Exterior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,410,000 (24th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes